rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Zwei/Image Gallery
Official Designs Zwei Chibi.jpg|Zwei's chibi design from Twitter Merchandise Zwei_art.jpg|Zwei shirt design RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Transitions chibi transition zwei.gif Chibi transition cinder2.gif Episode 2 Chibi2 00024.png Chibi2 00025.png Chibi2 00026.png Episode 3 Chibi 03 00026.png Chibi 03 00027.png Chibi 03 00028.png Episode 4 Chibi 04 00004.png Episode 5 Chibi5 00012.png Chibi5 00017.png Episode 6 Chibi 06 00003.png Chibi 06 00014.png Episode 9 Chibi 09 00026.png Chibi 09 00027.png Episode 10 Chibi_10_00018.png Chibi 10 00024.png Chibi 10 00025.png Chibi 10 00026.png Chibi 10 00028.png Chibi 10 00029.png Chibi 10 00030.png Chibi 10 00031.png Episode 12 Chibi 12 00016.png Chibi 12 00017.png Chibi 12 00020.png Chibi 12 00041.png Chibi 12 00042.png Episode 13 Chibi 13 00014.png|I'm in your head. Chibi 13 00015.png|You can never escape. Chibi 13 00021.png|Could you go a bit higher. Chibi 13 00022.png|Hey, Blake. Chibi 13 00023.png|Hi there. Chibi 13 00024.png|Couldn't you buy me dinner first. Episode 14 Chibi 14 00004.png|Hey, Blake. Chibi 14 00005.png|Can we play? Chibi 14 00006.png|How about a cuddle? Chibi 14 00007.png|''pouts'' Chibi 14 00008.png|Are you cuddling me? Chibi 14 00009.png|Do you need to threaten me? Chibi 14 00010.png|But, you do like me! Chibi 14 00011.png|I knew we could be friends. Chibi 14 00020.png|Don't I look adorable? Episode 15 Chibi 15 00001.png Chibi 15 00002.png Chibi 15 00003.png Chibi 15 00004.png Chibi 15 00005.png Chibi 15 00006.png Chibi 15 00007.png Chibi 15 00008.png Chibi 15 00009.png Chibi 15 00010.png Episode 16 Chibi 16 00002.png Chibi 16 00003.png Chibi 16 00004.png Chibi 16 00005.png Chibi 16 00006.png Chibi 16 00007.png Chibi 16 00008.png Chibi 16 00009.png Chibi 16 00010.png|I thought Weiss liked me? Chibi 16 00011.png Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Chibi 16 00026.png Episode 18 Chibi 18 00013.png Chibi 18 00014.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Episode 19 Chibi 19 00001.png Chibi 19 00002.png Chibi 19 00003.png Chibi 19 00005.png Chibi 19 00006.png Chibi 19 00007.png Chibi 19 00008.png Chibi 19 00023.png Chibi 19 00024.png Episode 20 Chibi 20 00009.png Chibi 20 00011.png Chibi 20 00012.png Chibi 20 00013.png Chibi 20 00020.png Chibi 20 00021.png Chibi 20 00022.png Chibi 20 00023.png Episode 21 Chibi 21 00005.png Chibi 21 00007.png Chibi 21 00008.png Chibi 21 00030.png Chibi 21 00031.png Episode 23 Chibi 23 00030.png Episode 24 Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Field Trip V2 08 00018.png|Team RWBY inspects what used to be a furry cylinder V2_08_00020.png|Zwei! V2 08 00022.png|Zwei happy to see Ruby V2 08 00025.png|You can't resist the face. V2 08 00027.png V2 08 00029.png|Zwei buried in cans of "Gentleman's Best Friend" dog food Search and Destroy V2_09_00022.png|Get back in the bag... V2_09_00025.png|WHEE! V2_09_00028.png|Right. Straight to business, then. V2_09_00032.png|Cover your ears! V2_09_00043.png|Zwei running in circles V2_09_00046.png|Zwei with Team RWBY V2_09_00057.png|How Ruby plays with Zwei V2_09_00060.png|Zwei observing the Goliath V2_09_00067.png|Ruby and Zwei have first watch V2_09_00073.png|Zwei nervous about Grimm howls V2_09_00074.png|Zwei keeping Ruby company Mountain Glenn V2_10_00017.png|Zwei, sleeping with Ruby V2_10_00018.png|Leaving for unknown reasons V2_10_00021.png|Nature calls V2_10_00022.png|Ruby holding Zwei in the middle of the street V2_10_00023.png|Peeking around the corner... V2_10_00024.png|Zwei and Ruby find White Fang patrol V2_10_00027.png|Zwei is saved by Ruby V2_10_00032.png|Time to find Ruby V2_10_00037.png|Zwei finds Ruby's Crescent Rose V2 Ep10 000001.png|Zwei ships it. V2_10_00039.png|Listening to Oobleck's explaination No Brakes V2_11_00014.png|The Hype Train is leaving Aaaaallll Aboard V2_11_00021.png|Zwei checking out the bomb V2_11_00022.png|Zwei ready to rumble V2_11_00031.png|Ready Zwei? V2_11_00032.png|That's one hot dog Zwi.PNG|Zwei trashes Paladin V2_11_00033.png|Aww lost my new toy V2_11_00034.png|What? I could always do that. V2_11_00062.png|Can I Please? Breach V2_12_00047.png|~This screenshot is perfect to be used as a wallpaper, just saying.~ Screenshot (123).png|Zwei used headbutt on Beowolf, it is super effective. V2 12 00077.png V2 12 00078.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Round One V3e1_7.png|In the background with Taiyang Lessons Learned V3_0400079.png|Blake's bed is the best place for a nap! PvP V3 09 00097.png|Zwei in Yang's company Battle of Beacon V3 10 00008.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00029.png V3 12 00036.png V3 12 00180.png|Part of Zwei is seen sleeping. Screenshots - Volume 4 Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00011.png|Zwei sleeping in the living room. V4 03 00012.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00002.png|Zwei watching Taiyang and Yang sparing. V4 09 00008.png V4 09 00009.png V4 09 00010.png V4 09 00011.png V4 09 00012.png V4 09 00014.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Zwei images